Baby, My Child
by jazzmonkey
Summary: When Alec accepted who he was and came out of the closet, it taught him how to be comfortable in his skin, how to love, and how to live unafraid of the world. Now, he'll pass those imparted wisdoms on to the next generation in the form of his seventeen year old niece.


**Baby, My Child**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments

* * *

><p>For as long as the dark haired eldest of the Lightwood lineage could remember, his first niece Diana had always been independent. When she was only six months old, she tumbled down the steps (which almost caused her mother to die at the early age of twenty-five) only to get up and walk back up to try again. By the time she was four, she had decided that the training room was the best place to play, weapons and all.<p>

Jace pretended to be angry at her, but he confided in him that he was actually quite proud his daughter was able to figure out a seraph blade at such an early age.

So, when Alec got a phone call from her at five in the morning asking him to meet her at a small corner café, he was naturally a little worried. What could possibly be so awful that she had to whisper into the phone?

He looked around the café, trying to get his face back to normal from the quite expected-but-still-unexpected makeout session he had with his husband. Alec found his niece very quickly, but considering her looks, it wasn't all that strange (he could still remember all the stares he received during his years walking around with Jace and Izzy).

Diana was beautiful and seventeen. And looked completely terrified. The last time he had seen that look on her face, she had been six and she had seen a snake demon bite into her favorite-and only-aunt's thigh.

He hugged her when he reached her. He sat down in the booth across from her. "How are you Di?"

She grinned, "You just saw me two days ago Uncle Alec."

"And what a long two days they have been."

She raised an eyebrow very reminiscent of her mother. "I would expect something like that from Uncle Mags, not you."

He shrugged. "Your uncle has had twenty years to rub off one me. So, what did you want to talk about?"

She fidgeted, tossing her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair behind her ear nervously. She fiddled with the second piercing in her left ear, a sign that she was extremely anxious. "I…" she lost her nerve.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay, Diana?" he asked gently, "You look like you just swallowed a lemon."

"Uh, no," she smiled very briefly. She looked at her hands, and then at his. Her own eyebrows furrowed, "No coffee? I'm surprised."

He let the subject change slide, "Your uncle has been trying to get me to tone down on my caffeine kick. I'm giving him one week to convince me."

"So, I'll see you with your mug on Monday?"

Alec chuckled, "Yep." He waited patiently. "Now, why did you want to talk? Not that I'm not flattered you trust me, but why me and not your parents? I'm almost positive that your mom or Isabelle would be a much better choice than me."

"I don't think I can talk to this about them. I'm not sure how they would react. I mean, I know they wouldn't care, but…"

Alec looked at the fresh pastry that the waiter had placed next to his elbow. "What's so wrong that you can't go to your mom or aunt about?"

She remained silent, biting her bottom lip.

"Y-You're not pregnant are you?" he asked all of a sudden. "If that's what this is about I have to tell your dad, otherwise he will go ballistic if he finds out I knew and didn't tell him."

"No!" she laughed, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh thank god," he blurted out.

She saw the tension in her uncle's shoulders loosen and couldn't help but let out another chuckle. "I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Good. I'm pretty sure that's what Jace planned on happening anyway," Alec said, commenting on her father's overprotective tendency.

She swallowed, "I'm never going to get pregnant."

She watched her uncle turn steadily pink. "Well, I wouldn't say never. I'm pretty certain your mom wants grandkids," Alec said slowly.

"Wow, Uncle Alec, Uncle Mags was right, you do look like a pink rainbow threw up on you when you blush."

"Oh, be quiet."

"No, Uncle Alec, I'm never going to get pregnant because I'm never going to get a boyfriend," she enunciated, hoping to get the point across.

Alec chuckled, "And why not? You're beautiful Di, don't think that."

"Uncle Alec," she half shouted before gripping her fists tight and looking at her lap. She lowered her voice, "no, it's not going to happen because I _won't_, not because I can't. I'm gay. Or well, lesbian, since I'm a girl."

"Oh," came the faint reply.

She looked up. "I wanted to talk to you because I didn't know how to tell Mom and Dad and Aunt Izzy, and you already know what this feels like and…"

"You wanted to know how to do it."

She nodded silently. Alec smiled at her kindly, "Come here." She moved to the other side of the booth and he hugged her tight.

"You're going to be just fine Diana. You don't have to be afraid to tell your parents. I know from experience that they would never treat you differently because of it."

"I just don't want to disappoint them. Everyone is always talking about how they helped stop the biggest war in Shadowhunter history. And, I see how some of the Shadowhunters treat you and I don't want everyone to hate me."

"Hey, it's so much better than twenty years ago. Yes, there are some of those idiots still stuck in the past, but we're getting there."

"But, everyone is always saying that they have the perfect family. I don't want to take that away from them."

Alec looked her straight in the eye, "Diana Arianne Lightwood. Don't you ever, ever think that Clary or Jace would think you aren't perfect. I know for a fact that if your father had his way, you would still be wrapped up in pink duckie onesies and refuse to eat your peas."

She laughed again, looking down at her electric blue skinny jeans and black halter top that her father had tried to burn in an attempt to "save his daughter's innocence".

(Isabelle had died laughing at that while Alec bluntly told his brother that he used to be the guy that fathers watched out for.)

Diana touched Alec's silver wedding band. It was simple, but a true steel that spoke for the unbreakable bond between her uncles. "So, you think I still have a chance at getting one of these?"

"If your father approves of your girlfriend." They both grinned.

He kissed the top of his niece's head, "I love that you trusted me with this Di, but you need to tell your parents."

"Okay." She got up and kissed her uncle's cheek. "Thank you Uncle Alec, for coming and for making me feel better."

"Hey, I'm always here for you. We're family."

"So, how do you think Uncle Mags will react?"

"Are you kidding me? He'll throw you a party and say it was all his doing."

* * *

><p>AN: So, my friends and I were just having a conversation about families and this idea just kind of popped into my head. I think Alec would be a great uncle and Magnus would spoil the kids rotten X)


End file.
